Broken
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: Crescent was a girl who couldn't remember her past, and it may have been better that way, but after a certain request, the boys are determined to make her remember everything. Even if it meant she would hate them forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

A seven-year-old Logan was walking home from hockey practice alone when he heard a voice yelling.

"You will never be good for anything you little bitch! No one will ever want you!" a voice from inside a house yelled. He looked up surprise in the direction from where the voice came from. Suddenly he heard a loud slap. He flinched at the harshness of it.

"Get out of here and don't come back until you bring me some goddamn beer!" the voice yelled once more. He saw the door open and a young girl about a year younger than him stumble out. She was rather pretty, with warm violet eyes and short pixie cut hair that covered one of her eyes. The tips of her hair were dyed purple. Her body, on the other hand, was too thin, dehydrated and weak.

Her clothing was simply a ripped t-shirt and a pair of dirty brown shorts. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. The girl spotted him and looked deathly afraid. She started to run away. He didn't know why, but he felt an urge to follow the girl, so he ran after her.

After about five minutes, he spotted her in an alley talking to a young man who looked about in his late 20's. "You can't let her treat you like this," he said softly, grabbing her arm and examining it. "Three new cuts and five bruises," he muttered.

"I know, but…" the girl trailed off as she winced and grabbed her stomach and gasped in pain. The man lifted her shirt to reveal a long cut across her stomach. He shook his head and pulled some gauze from his pocket and wrapped it around her wound.

"Stay with me tonight," the man pleaded, but the girl stubbornly shook her head. "She'll find me, and you! She'll kill both of u-" she was cut off as pain ripped through her abdomen. The man nodded his head sadly and gave her a six pack of beer.

As she was about to leave, the man grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, I have something to show you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. It was a beautiful crescent moon with intricate patterns on it. He gave the chain a light tug and a small blade was revealed. He fastened it around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday Crescent," was all he said as he walked away. Logan saw her smile as she called back, " Thank you so much Gordon!"

He couldn't place it, but he felt he had seen this girl before.

THE NEXT DAY

"C'mon Logan!" Carlos yelled in his ear as he dragged him to the playground, "let's play!" Logan blinked in surprise at Carlos. "Sorry, I was think….." he trailed off when he saw Crescent across the playground sitting in a corner behind a door by herself. Then he remembered he had seen her a few times, but not much since she was a grade lower than him. Suddenly Kendall ran out and tackled him to the ground. "I am the wrestling king!" he crowed as he pinned Logan to the ground. "Now way! I am!" James cried as he pushed Kendall off Logan and proceeded to pin him down.

"No one can beat me!" Carlos declared, smacking his helmet clad head and diving into the rumble. Taking this chance, Logan decided to talk to Crescent. He only took three steps before Kendall noticed his departure. "Where are you going Logie?" he asked curiously.

He threw an irritated glare at Kendall and sighed. "Nothing Kendall," he said, walking away once more. Being a seven year old, Kendall wasn't a very smart kid so he just shrugged and continued to wrestle James and Carlos.

As Logan neared Crescent, he heard James yell out, "My hair!" When he was a few steps away, he could hear her softly singing. Her voice was soft and beautiful as she sang. Her song had no words, but it felt like it was saying something. Not wanting her to see him, he ducked behind the door and continued to listen.

After a minute, the song ended and he could hear her sniffling. "Mommy…" she sniffed. Her voice sounded so sad, he felt like crying. He stood up and went around the door and coughed so she would look up. He gasped.

Up close, he could see she was really pretty, but now he could see the bruises and cuts trailing up both her arms and legs, both old and new. Her clothes were new, he noticed, opposed to the raggedy ones she had on yesterday. He could see the necklace pucker out from the front of her shirt.

When she saw him, she whimpered and scrambled to cover herself with her jacket, but Logan grabbed her arm and stopped her. Now closer, he could smell blood on her. He found her reaction to his hold on her odd. She immediately tensed and froze, her eyes alive with fear as she looked at his hand on her wrist. Her breathing became softer, barely noticeable.

What had her mother done to her to make her like this. He felt like he needed to comfort her, so he reached out and softly stroked her black and purple hair. She saw his hand coming and flinched, turning her head away and clenching her eyes shut, awaiting a blow. He softly patted her hair, surprised at the softness of it. "Why?" she choked out, the soft and beautiful voice gone, replaced by a hard cold voice laced with fear.

Before he could answer her, Kendall and the other boys were behind him. "Whatcha doing Logie? Peeing behind the door?" Carlos asked, his voice cracking with laughter. They peered around him to look at Crescent and gasped at her appearance.

"Why do you have so many scars?" Carlos asked, reaching out to touch them. Crescent couldn't take it anymore and shook free from Logan and pushed her way out and ran inside the building. "Nice going Carlos," Logan snapped, smacking him upside the head.

"What did I do?" Carlos asked, confused as the other boys just rolled their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

"Hey guys!" Jo exclaimed as she ran up to the boys, who were relaxing in their beach chairs.

"What is it?" Kendall asked, pecking her cheek and wrapping an arm around her. "There's going to be a new girl coming to the set! She's going to be a new character!" She exclaimed. "Is she pretty?" James asked, pulling out his lucky comb and running it through his hair.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I haven't met her yet, but she must be a pretty good actor because her character is pretty intense." She handed them the script. Logan read the character out loud.

"Alex Hadens: The new girl in new town high posing as a boy. Is abused by her mother and has trust issues. Always covers up her scars with clothing and wears hoods and hats to cover her face. Is an amazing fighter and singer. Personality will be expanded on later.

Interesting," he commented.

"You guys want to come to the set with me and meet her?" Jo asked. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," they all said at the same time.

10 MIN LATER

"And there is one of your co-stars, Jo. Jo sweetie, come over here and meet Crescent," the director said, motioning for Jo. Logan stopped in his tracks when he heard that name. "Could it be?" he thought. His question was answered when he saw her.

It was definitely the same person. Her eyes were a warm violet and her hair was a bit longer, but it still had purple tips along with the ends of her bangs. It was no longer a short pixie cut, but it went an inch past her shoulders and it layered. She was around his height and her curves had definitely filled out and her skin was a smooth cream color. But the dead giveaway was the same necklace he had seen so many years ago hanging from her neck. One thing that he, and the rest of the boys noticed, was that she was pretty. Very pretty.

James was the one to make the first move. "Hi! My name is James. I love your hair!" he said, taking her hand. She simply stared at him strangely for a minute. "James…" she said, looking like she was thinking hard about something. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and looked at the rest of the boys.

She looked at Carlos's helmet, then at Carlos, Kendall, and lastly, Logan. Her eyes flickered with recognition. "I… know you," she said softly, looking at Logan. Suddenly she gripped her head in pain and let out a harsh gasp. "Crescent!" a man cried as he grabbed her shoulders and patted her back.

Logan's eyes widened as he recognized him as the man who gave Crescent the necklace. Gordon. After a minute or two, her breathing slowed and she returned to normal again. The man glanced up at the boys. "Do you know her?" the man asked. As Carlos, Kendall, and James sho9ok their heads no, Logan said, " We went to elementary school with her."

The boys, Jo, and the man looked up at him in surprise. "We did?" James asked, scrunching his face up and thinking. They all came to the realization at the same time. "You're that scar girl!" Carlos exclaimed, receiving 3 smacks to the head. She looked at them blankly. "Would you watch her for me and get her a glass of water?" he asked Jo. She nodded and ushered Crescent to the refreshment table.

The boys took a good look at Gordon and took in his appearance. He was rather tall with warm green eyes and dark brown hair. He was a rather good looking man, looking like he was in his late 30's. He wore jeans and a button down green shirt with a white men's tank.

"Look, Crescent had a rough past and I'm her only guardian she has. She doesn't remember anything from when she was in elementary and you guys are helping her remember. I need you boys to bring it out, she needs these memories. Don't try to force it, but bring it out as gently as possible," he concluded, giving them a look that said he needed this.

The boys nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Come over and meet the boys!" Jo said, dragging Crescent over to them, "This is Kendall, my boyfriend, James, Carlos, and Logan."

"Were in a band," they all said together and posing. She stared at them blankly before smiling softly. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Would you like to, oh, go to a movie sometime," James said, flashing her 'the look' and stepping next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. She stepped away and snickered. "Um, no thanks," she said, smiling nervously, "I'm going to go now. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is another chapter of the past.

General POV

After the little episode with Crescent, the boys had kept asking Logan how he knew her, which irritated him beyond belief. The next day, they followed him home and continued to pound him with questions, which he ignored. As they neared Crescent's street, he slowed, nervous as to what to do if she was there.

He quickened the pace and as they got closer, the boys stopped asking questions when they heard a loud crash come from a house and turned to it. Logan froze as he turned to the house and saw that it was Crescent's.

The door opened and she was tossed out of the house and landed harshly on the concrete. The boys rushed over to her limp form. "Is she dead?" Carlos whimpered, scared. Suddenly, she started to cough harshly. Kendall grabbed some juice from her pouch and handed it to her. She grasped it gently and drank it. "Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse.

Her clothes were the same dirty ones Logan had seen her in before, but her body was covered with fresh new cuts and bruises. She tried to stand up, but wobbled and fell back onto her knees, wincing in pain. "You need help," Kendall said firmly.

She shook her head. "Not the hospital," she said, fear evident in her voice.

"You can come to my house," he said gently, patting her head gently. She shook her head once more and brought her knees to her chest. Always the stubborn one, he picked her up and put her on his back and started to walk. To weak to argue, she simply let him and rested on his back.

Logan didn't mind going home later and followed Kendall along with the rest of the boys, curious about the girl.

When they got to his house, they stepped inside to see Mrs. Knight rocking a one-year-old Katie. "Hi honey, wha-?" she began when she saw the girl on his back, "Oh my gosh what happened?" she asked as she put Katie down and grabbed bandages.

"Her mom," Logan answered coldly. Mrs. Knight gasped and got to work on her wounds. Crescent said nothing, letting the kind woman put on the bandages, not wincing even once when she disinfected them. She sniffled a little as she thanked her.

"You poor girl," Mrs. Knight cooed as she stroked her hair, "You can't go back to that awful woman," she declared. The boys let out a chorus of agreement. Crescent's eyes widened with fear as she panicked.

"No! She'll find me. She'll kill me! I can't let you do that! She'll kill you! She'll- She- she-," she trailed off, holding her knees to her chest once again and started to hold her head, as if she was protecting herself from something.

"She told me, if I ever left the house, I would die," she sniffed when she calmed down. The boys were almost about to burst into tears along with Mrs. Knight, but didn't want to look like sissies, so they just looked away from each other.

"At least stay tonight," Mrs. Knight pleaded. Crescent thought about it, and nodded reluctantly. The boys cheered and went to go call their parents to ask if they could sleep over. Mrs. Knight went with them to talk to their parents as Kendall stayed behind and sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Not used to contact like that, she flinched. Suddenly, Katie started to cry, so they walked over to her. Not knowing what to do, Kendall ran to get his mom while Crescent picked her up and rocked smoothly and hummed a little tune to sooth her.

In minutes, Katie had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. The boys and Mrs. Knight rushed in to see everything was fine. They stared in awe as Katie giggled and reach a small hand out to touch her face. She smiled softly at the baby. She noticed her audience and blushed. She put Katie back down. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine sweetie, but how did you know how to do that?" Mrs. Knight asked.

She hesitated before answering. "I used to have a baby sister," she said softly.

"Used too?" James asked.

"My daddy took her away. After mommy started hitting me," she sniffed.

Noticing her sadness, Mrs. Knight handed Katie back to her, and watched her eyes light up. "She reminds me of her," she said, smiling fondly at Katie, "Her name was Sierra."

"It's getting late. Why don't you boys go change and I'll find something for Crescent to wear," Mrs. Knight suggested. "Okay," the boys chorused and ran to go get their pajamas. Crescent reluctantly parted with Katie and followed Mrs. Knight to a closet in the middle of the hallway.

She grabbed some old pajamas that Kendall had outgrown and handed them to Crescent. They were red flannel pajamas that seemed to be her size. She showed her the bathroom and left her to change.

Crescent stood alone in the bathroom and took in her surroundings. It was much nicer than her house. She took off her dirty rags and looked at her self in the mirror. Scars and bruises were dotted all over her body, some fading, and some fresh. She looked at the one across her stomach and winced at it. A dull throb of pain echoed through her. She slipped on the pajamas and looked at herself in them. They looked rather nice and they felt comfortable, but were a little large, but she liked them all the same.

She folded her clothes and carried them into the living room and placed them in a corner. She saw Katie sleeping on the couch and placed her on her lap. She missed Sierra. Carlos, being the first one to finish changing, walked out and spotted her. She looked up and giggled slightly at his crooked helmet. He smiled and sat down next to her.

As she held Katie, he noticed a small scar on her neck and without thinking, he reached out and touched it. She immediately tensed and froze. He noticed and quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's okay," she choked out, recovering from the shock.

"I like them," he said, "Can I call you Scar?" She actually felt uncomfortable with the nickname but nodded anyway, liking the fact he gave her a nickname at all.

"No fair Carlos!" James cried, rushing over to them, followed by Kendall and Logan. Mrs. Knight came out of the kitchen and called out, "Dinner!"

"YES!"


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of the past chapter. Okay, I'm obsessed with girls with powers so deal with it.

General POV

The boys had insisted on sleeping in the living room with Crescent, so they were setting up the blankets and sleeping bags. She had never felt happier, to be with friends, to have people caring about her. It made her feel warm inside. Suddenly, she felt four pairs of eyes on her so she turned to see the boys staring at her. She immediately looked away and went back to fixing her bag.

She always felt uncomfortable with people looking at her because she hated attention. She belonged in the shadows and drawing attention was dangerous for her. "You look nice in my old pajamas," Kendall said innocently. She looked at him in surprise to see he was blushing, along with the other boys.

"Thanks," she whispered. As they continued to fix up the living room, they somehow had gotten into a pillow fight while Crescent watched them from the side. "Wanna play Scar?" Carlos asked.

The boys looked at him in surprise. "It's a nickname," he explained, shrugging. Mad that he could call her that, the boys begged her to let them call her that as well. She nodded, not really feeling like talking. "Well are you going to play?" James asked, impatient.

"No, I would probably get hurt," she said quietly. The boys blushed, ashamed for not thinking about her wounds. Soon, they all tired themselves out and collapsed on top of each other in a huge pile. She giggled at them and slipped off the couch and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She quickly took off the bandages and changed into her old clothes and folded the pajamas neatly and placed it the closet. She couldn't let her mother see that she had been taken care of. As she walked out the door, she took her necklace out from her shirt and pressed it to her lips. "Thank you."

She turned to the house and tasted the air around the house. She could taste the innocence and ignorance of the boys and Katie, sweet and simple. The kindness of the mother was smooth and savory.

Crescent could do things she couldn't explain, like this, tasting their feelings and personality, which slowly turning into mind reading. When they touched her, she could feel everything they ever felt, and it overwhelmed her, to develop gifts like these.

She looked out into the empty street and thought for a second. "Just once," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let the gravity release her as she jumped and floated high off the street. She landed lightly on the other side and grinned. She decided to jump higher this time. As she launched herself into the air, she tasted on of the boys stirring into consciousness. Carlos.

She tasted the curiosity on him and wondered if he saw she was gone. She let herself float down and was about to run until she heard the door open to reveal him staring at her sleepily. His eyes snapped open and she could taste his alertness.

He ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. She winced at his feelings and memories poured into her once more. "Don't leave," he pleaded.

"I have to. She wants me back," she said, her voice shaking, "Let me go Carlos."

His grip tightened as she winced. "No," he growled, "I'll tell them if you do." She sighed and placed her hand on his forehead. Suddenly, he fainted. She sighed and grabbed his arm and released his gravity so she could carry him back into the house. She went around and changed everyone's memories, letting them believe she went home after dinner. After that, she ran as fast as she could to get home.

As she got near, a bitter, coppery taste filled her mouth. Her mother's taste, hateful and mean. As she opened the door, she limped in and her mother turned to the door and sneered as saw her. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked, smirking, "'Bout time you got home."

She let her voice go all shaky and weak and said, "I-I ran and t-these people t-tried to k-kill m-me b-but I played d-dead."

"Well now you know what happens when you run. Go to your room. I deal with you in the morning."

She limped to her room and shut the door in relief. She looked at her desolate room, unfurnished, dirty pieces of clothing to use as blankets. Her mother supplied her with clothing in the morning so nobody would ask about her rags, but never let her keep them in case she tried to wear them later.

She cried and slept for the rest of the night, trying to keep warm with the tattered rags.

THE NEXT DAY

AT KENDALL'S HOUSE

"I wish Crescent could have stayed over," James complained as he ate breakfast with the other boys. They let out a sound of agreement as they continued to stuff their faces with pancakes.

"That poor girl doesn't deserve a mother like that," Mrs. Knight, sighed, "I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry Mom, we'll go visit her later!" Kendall announced. "We will?" James asked. "Yes, we will," He said, in a voice that said they were going.

After breakfast, they had a video game marathon until 1:00 and then they left for Crescent's house. "Bye Mom/Mama Knight," the boys called.

"Be careful!" she called back, trying to calm down Katie.

As they neared the house, they could see her sitting on the lawn with her knees to her chest. She didn't seem that hurt, but they rushed over to her anyway. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "and don't talk so loud. She might hear you." As she said that, they realized she was shivering and her eyes were slightly red. "Have you been crying?" Kendall asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and buried her head in her knees and brought them closer to her. "You shouldn't be here. She might see you," she said, sniffing.

"C'mon then. Let's go somewhere else," Carlos suggested, grinning.

"I think it would be a little weird for me to go out dressed like this," Crescent scoffed, gesturing to her rags. The boys noticed her ragged attire and saw her scars and bruises through the tears in the fabric. "Don't you have nicer clothes?" Logan asked.

"School only. If she sees me wearing those, I'll be dead," she shivered.

"Hold on," Kendall said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The boys chatted aimlessly with Crescent while Kendall ran. When he came back, he had a cap, purple and black jacket, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. Her eyes lit up as he thrust the clothing towards her. "I never wore them," he assured her. She thanked him and placed them over her rags.

They fit her rather well and they looked good on her. "How are they?" she asked, placing the cap on her head.

"You look like boyish! It's cool," Carlos blurted. She smiled and him and laughed. The boys blushed and laughed along with her. "You need to smile more," Logan said, grabbing her hand, "Let's go!"

They all laughed as they ran down the street and Logan tried to ignore the sparks running up his arm as he held her hand.


End file.
